


can we cuddle?

by dreamskz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Minle - Freeform, Rare Pairings, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft NCT Dream, jaemle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamskz/pseuds/dreamskz
Summary: chenle hates jaemin's unnecessary skinship...or does he?or where chenle pretended he's having a nightmare in an excuse to finally experience how it's like to be cuddled by jaemin, but this time, for a longer period without him resisting it at all.
Relationships: Na Jaemin & Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	can we cuddle?

**Author's Note:**

> i know this isn't well written but I tried my best to contribute to the jaemlenation >//<
> 
> if you want me to continue this (add some 'before' and 'after' scenes) then please let me know!

jaemin woke up to a hand on his arm gently rocking him awake. rubbing his eyes sleepily, he slowly turned to his left to see who's trying to wake him up.

it's chenle. the younger is in his room with a pillow cradled to his arms, looking sleepy and soft. 

jaemin immediately sat up to invite him on his bed. he tapped the space of the bed beside him, motioning chenle to sit there with him. the younger complied. 

"what's the matter, lele? why are you still awake?" jaemin asked softly. 

chenle looked down for a moment, seemingly trying to form a way to answer jaemin. playing with the pillow in his arms, he cant get himself to look at jaemin. chenle's actions makes jaemin feel slightly worried. 

"i had a nightmare, hyung. i-i cant sleep by myself. can we cuddle tonight?" chenle pouted. this time, chenle gathered a little courage to look up at jaemin, but the silence from the older made him think that he isn't wanted in there.

"but if you dont want me to sleep here, it's fine. I can ask renjun hyung, i think." chenle has a sad smile on his face. he dropped both of his feet on the floor, ready to leave. 

alarmed at the sudden action, jaemin carefully grabbed chenle's left forearm to stop him from leaving the room. 

chenle looked at jaemin expectantly, the smile he gave turned to a more genuine one as he sat back down on the cozy bed. 

"don't leave. of course you can sleep here with me. i was just confused as to why sudd... i mean i still feel slightly lightheaded and I'm sure you too, so let's just get back to sleep, shall we?" jaemin noticed chenle's demeanor slightly changing so he offered a smile and decided to drop the thought he had in mind. chenle only hummed in response. 

so instead, he pulled chenle in his arms and laid down together, throwing the pillow that's blocking in between them away on the other side of the bed to scoop him tightly. the younger was startled for a moment but jaemin felt him relax the next second. 

the familiar scent of jaemin filled chenle's senses, his heart fluttering is undeniable. that comforting scent that jaemin has is the one he has been resisting for the longest time and that warmth is the one he's been denying but has secretly been craving for. 

jaemin took his blanket as he felt chenle shiver a little in his arms. they now have a thick blanket draped over each other, making it extra warm and comfortable for them in a day of winter. jaemin has his arms wrapped around the other's waist. chenle also has one of his arms settling on jaemin's waist, eyes closed in an attempt to fall back asleep, and with their legs tangled together.

chenle has no other excuses as to why he has been resisting jaemin's affection for the longest time other than because of how he doesn't want to catch feelings to the older. it's his excuse but he didn't notice that the more he resist, the more his feelings grow and it only made it harder for him to control his feelings. he has been dreaming about what it feels to be embraced by jaemin without the act of himself avoiding it like fire just by a slight touch.

initially, he hoped that after doing this once, he'll start to lose the developing feelings he has. but he can feel his heart only flutters more as they cuddle and as time passes by.

on the other hand, jaemin opened his eyes to check whether chenle is still awake. the latter has his eyes closed and jaemin can feel his steady breathing. he's guessing he's now fast asleep. jaemin sighed in relief. he's glad that chenle can sleep peacefully through his care. 

but now, jaemin is the one who can't fall asleep, so why not take this time to memorize the younger's beautiful features. the one he can only admire from afar back then.

careful not to wake him up, he tuck the hair strands falling on his face behind his ear that's blocking the view of his pretty face. 

if not for today, jaemin would've thought that chenle despises him for whatever reason he doesn't know. for almost everyday he would try to hint his affection on the younger but the latter always tries back away to avoid it, to avoid him. it did hurt. 

he was already losing hope, but chenle trusted jaemin to take care of him tonight. and jaemin is sure to give all the love and affection chenle had been missing out, now that he knows the younger doesn't actually hate him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this! i appreciate it a lot ❤️  
> i would love to know what you think so please leave a comment. thanks again!


End file.
